


Possesso - Possession

by CuboCantagallo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboCantagallo/pseuds/CuboCantagallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lui era carne contusa che afferrava fuoco e marmo, cercando di muovere l’inamovibile e trattenere ciò non è possibile tenere." Traduzione di "Possession" di Bitteriron. Ambientata subito dopo 3x08 "Seconds Sons".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possesso - Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Ho voluto cimentarmi nella traduzione di una fanfiction che mi ha veramente colpita. L'originale si trova su questo sito, l'autrice è Bitteriron e davvero merita di essere adorata e venerata. Spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro, ma se per caso qualcuno ha commenti da fare, vi prego, fateli. Non ho mai mangiato nessuno.

 

L’unico preparativo per andare a dormire che Stannis facesse era rimuovere gli stivali, la cotta di maglia e lo strato superiore di cuoio. Le sue stanze erano buie, tranne che per la debole luce della luna che risplendeva sopra il mare fuori dall’enorme finestra. Rimase a fissarla apatico, senza vederla davvero. La tensione gli irrigidiva ogni muscolo e gli serrava la gola; la sua mente era in confusione, con l’odore di sangue bruciato ancora nelle narici.

Non aveva davvero creduto al ritorno di Melisandre. Una cosa era credere in ciò che poteva essere visto, come quello che lei gli aveva mostrato nelle fiamme quello che pareva un’eternità prima. Ma avere fede, il suo tipo di fede, significava avere fiducia in qualcosa che non poteva essere visto e questo lui non riusciva a capirlo, né a livello generale né nei suoi confronti. Sapeva che cosa faceva il mare. Sapeva cosa accadeva a tutti quelli che lo abbandonavano: tutti lo avrebbero lasciato e le sue mani si sarebbero protese solo per afferrare l’aria. Il tempo speso essenzialmente da solo in sua assenza era stato praticamente insostenibile. Aspettando, seguendo la routine che il dovere richiedeva. E ogni giorno diventando più freddo. Stannis si odiava per la sua debolezza.

Lui si odiava per molte cose.

Tuttavia, Melisandre era tornata, ma questo non aveva fatto altro che farlo sentire peggio. Il ritorno di lei aveva trasformato quello che dovevano fare, il loro sacrificio, in qualcosa di reale, qualcosa che lui non poteva far altro che affrontare. La calma, fredda determinazione di lei lo avevano reso più sicuro, ma era anche stata esasperante e spaventosa. Lei lo avrebbe guardato come se fosse una cosa da niente, perché per lei lo era, mentre lui era in guerra con se stesso. Il ragazzo era la cosa peggiore. Gli occhi di Robert, i lineamenti di Robert, il fantasma di Robert che lo derideva con la sola presenza. Se mai esistesse un luogo dopo la morte, di sicuro Robert stesso vi starebbe, ridendo fragorosamente. _Perfino metà di me riesce a fare meglio di te_ , direbbe. _È ovvio che lei non ti voglia, scemo. Tu sei sempre il secondo, e solo quando ti va di fortuna._ Stannis non era sicuro di cosa odiasse di più: la causa della sua gelosia, o il fatto che fosse geloso. In entrambi i casi, lo stomaco gli si torceva e digrignò i denti, come se quel dolore familiare potesse distrarlo.

Il cigolio del legno che struscia contro la pietra lo fece voltare e vide Melisandre all’entrata, il profilo evidenziato dalla luce delle candele nel corridoio. Entrò con passo silenzioso, lasciando che la porta si chiudesse dietro di lei e facendo tornare la stanza quasi del tutto buia, nonostante la sua carnagione pallidasembrasse brillare alla luce della luna. Un aroma di fumo aleggiava, come era normale in sua presenza, e lui poteva quasi sentire il calore che si irradiava da lei.

La sua improvvisa presenza era inaspettata e per niente rassicurante. Sentì qualcosa stringersi nel petto nel guardarla, ma non disse nulla.

Melisandre gli si avvicinò finché non dovette inclinare il mento per guardarlo negli occhi. “Alcune delle guardie hanno messo al sicuro il ragazzo nella sua stanza. Fino a quando non sarà giunto il momento, starà a suo agio”.     

“Starà a suo agio?” Stannis non si sforzò di nascondere l’amaro disgusto della sua voce. “Lo andrai a visitare?”

“Non ne ho intenzione, ma se il Signore della Luce lo comanda devo eseguire la sua volontà”.

Stannis sbuffò. “Quindi lui ti _ha comandato_ di… ” Fece una smorfia mentre le parole gli morivano in gola. Non l’aveva più vista svestita da molto tempo, quindi gli ci era voluto un momento per registrare le circostanze quando era entrato nella stanza. Non c’era modo di sapere di preciso cosa fosse successo, ma poteva indovinarlo e ciò lo faceva star male più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.

“Te l’ho già spiegato, mio re”. Lei sospirò. “E tu sei il figlio del fuoco. Non hai ragione per preoccuparti di un bastardo, o di chicchessia.”

La sua bocca ebbe uno spasmo, un mezzo ringhio e iniziò ad allontanarsi da lei. 

“Che cosa ti ho detto prima di andarmene?” La voce di Melisandre era stanca ma paziente.

Lui si fermò, fronteggiandola di nuovo. “Molte cose,” borbottò. _Mi hai detto che ero troppo debole. Mi hai respinto. Mi hai rifiutato._

Melisandre sollevò lievemente un angolo della bocca. “Quando hai detto che ti stavo abbandonando, cosa ti ho detto?”

“Che tu non…” Sussultò, picchiettando inconsciamente le dita sul fianco.

“Che non ti abbandonerò _mai_ ,” finì per lui. “Lo dico sul serio.”

Alzò una mano verso il suo viso e senza pensarci lui le prese il polso prima che lei potesse toccarlo. La sua mano facilmente si avvolgeva attorno alla pallida carne innaturalmente calda e le delicate ossa; lui era rude e grossolano al confronto. Sapeva che la sua presa era un po’ troppo stretta e aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre la fissava. Era strano: chiunque li avesse visti avrebbe pensato a come sarebbe stato facile per lui ferirla, che lui avesse il controllo della situazione, ma Stannis sapeva la verità. Lui era carne contusa che afferrava fuoco e marmo, cercando di muovere l’inamovibile e trattenere ciò non è possibile tenere. Non era una scelta cosciente, ma una scelta nata da brame da lui odiate che però non riusciva a soffocare. Nondimeno questa era una debolezza  che lo lasciava spaventato e a disagio, in particolare dopo l’ultima volta, quando si era aperto nel modo più onesto possibile e lei l’aveva rifiutato. Perciò lasciò cadere il suo polso e le voltò le spalle, passandosi la mano sul viso mentre fissava il mare.

“Non farlo,” disse, in un tono a malapena udibile.

Lei non rispose, ma appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle e lo accarezzò delicatamente.

Gli si mozzò il fiato: si irrigidì e serrò la mascella, ma non riuscì a girarsi per fermarla. Era crudeltà; il fatto poi che a lui sembrasse crudeltà lo faceva sentir male, ma non poteva negarlo. Non era questo quello a cui era abituato? Cose abbastanza vicine da poter essere afferrate, ma che gli venivano tolte all’ultimo momento; cose che gli venivano negate; cose che gli venivano mostrate e allo stesso tempo gli veniva detto che non poteva avere. Come Melisandre premette le labbra contro il suo collo per un bacio lento e ardente, chiuse violentemente gli occhi e inspirò tra i denti serrati, rabbrividendo.  “É una tortura che il tuo dio comanda adesso?”

Lei si fermò e indietreggiò leggermente. “Cosa vu.. oh.” Fece una risatina, un rumore leggero però ancora capace di ferirlo. “Hai capito male, mio re. Ho detto che non potevo crearne un altro con te senza ucciderti. Non ho detto che non posso congiungermi con te.” Fece scorrere le dita tra i corti capelli alla base del collo. “Creare un servitore della luce è un dono di dio, certamente, ma necessita di un processo conscio da parte mia. Non accade in automatico stando con un uomo.”

Gli ci volle un momento per comprendere le sue parole, a farsi strada a fatica nella sua testa. Non era sicuro di cosa avesse supposto riguardo quello che aveva fatto, ma aveva pensato che avesse voluto dire che lei… Ed era stato così semplice crederci, accettarlo in quel modo, perché fondamentalmente non credeva che qualcuno potesse voler stare con lui, e certamente non restare con lui.

“Non potevo ricambiare perché devo fare come comanda il Signore della Luce;  entrambi sappiamo che il destino di tutti noi deve essere prioritario. Ma neanche io ho dimenticato cosa hai detto,” disse dolcemente, stringendosi a lui. “É ancora vero?”

Il ricordo dell’imbarazzo che aveva provato quel giorno tornò dolorosamente. Il suo peccato, la sua vergogna, messa a nudo di fronte a entrambi. Una supplica che aveva espresso non solo una necessità fisica, ma il bisogno della sua presenza, del suo aiuto, della sua forza, di rimanere sempre al suo fianco; e quella debolezza, quel bisogno di dipendere da lei lo faceva vergognare quasi quanto il suo desiderio. Ma lui era un uomo che aveva sempre dato valore alla verità, non importa quanto amara e questa non era una verità che potesse negare. Non ora.

Stannis si girò per guardarla in faccia, fissando i suoi occhi chiari, e vi lesse una convinzione ardente ora ingentilita, ma con quale precisa emozione non avrebbe saputo dire. Per un momento rimase semplicemente a guardarla, la tensione che si attorcigliava alla bocca dello stomaco.

“Maledetta” sussurrò  con voce roca.

Qualcosa di quasi impercettibile scintillò negli occhi di Melisandre, senza però cambiare espressione. Fece per girarsi, come se dovesse andarsene. Stannis balzò in avanti di mezzo passo e le prese il gomito facendola voltare, le afferrò il fianco con l’altra mano e l’attirò a sé. Si piegò verso di lei e la baciò. Un gemito gli morì in gola mentre muoveva la bocca ferocemente con la sua e lei rispose al bacio, mentre tutto ciò contro cui aveva lottato e che aveva bramato dal momento in cui era partita lo travolsero come un’onda anomala, fin quasi a soffocarlo. Le sue mani si muovevano accarezzandole i fianchi, la schiena, affondando nei capelli; le braccia di lei erano attorno al collo per aiutarsi a stare in punta di piedi e il più possibile vicino a lui. Aveva lasciato che il ragazzo la baciasse? La mano di Stannis si strinse nei capelli alla base del collo e sentì la gola contrarsi. Avrebbe distrutto tutto ciò che rimaneva di _quello_.

Quando ruppe il bacio ormai la testa gli martellava. Strattonò la cintura di stoffa che teneva chiuso l’abito a vestaglia rosso scuro, ma era allacciato troppo stretto per le sue dita tremanti e tirando troppo forte ne ruppe un’estremità. Melisandre non sembrò farci caso e abbassò le braccia per permettergli di aprirlo, farlo scivolare via dalle sue spalle e buttarlo senza tante cerimonie sul pavimento. Lui rimase a fissare la pallida superficie della sua pelle alla luce della luna prima di afferrarla per la sua stretta vita con entrambe le mani, sollevarla e sul letto adagiarla, il rosso e il bianco del suo corpo in netto contrasto con le sue lenzuola dai colori spenti. Lei cercò di tirargli via la tunica, ma lui le spinse via le mani e le bloccò sul letto ai lati della sua testa.

“É tutto a posto, mio re,” esalò lei, spostando il bacino sotto di lui. “Permettimi.”

Digrignando i denti, Stannis scosse la testa e si tirò indietro quel tanto da togliersi la tunica e slacciare i pantaloni. Era sempre stato magro ma dalle Acque Nere era diventato davvero scarno. Per un momento non si mosse, rimanendo a fissare lei e il modo in cui i capelli erano disposti, come se fossero onde, come una pozza di sangue. Perché lo avrebbe dovuto desiderare, specialmente ora? Si sentì vulnerabile come sulla spiaggia, con un senso di disperazione che strisciava lentamente su per la schiena mentre il bisogno cresceva ma la sicurezza scemava. Lentamente, si riavvicinò a  lei cercandone il viso, il respiro irregolare. Aveva bisogno di lei e se lo avesse respinto di nuovo non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto.

Melisandre fece scorrere le braccia attorno a lui, una mano sul retro della testa per attirarlo verso di sé, finché le loro labbra non si incontrarono in un bacio più delicato ma non meno bisognoso del primo. Le sue mani percorsero le scapole, la schiena, le costole e lui rabbrividì a quel tocco. I denti di lei catturarono il suo labbro quando lui si ritrasse per seppellire il viso contro il suo collo, respirando l’intenso profumo dei suoi capelli, baciandole la gola e la clavicola e quella pelle morbida appena sotto l’orecchio. L’accenno di barba le graffiava la pelle e il girocollo la sua. Odiava quella cosa e quello che significava: che lei apparteneva al suo dio. Lei diceva che il suo dio era dentro di lui, ma questo non cambiava il fatto che desiderava strapparglielo di dosso, cosicché l’unica traccia scarlatta sulla sua gola sarebbe stata lasciata da lui.

La tensione cresceva in lui mentre le mani di lei scorrevano sulla sua ruvida pelle, mentre il calore del suo corpo si muoveva il suo e le gambe erano avvolte attorno a lui. Non poteva più aspettare. Soffocando un gemito contro la sua spalla entrò in lei, boccheggiando alla sensazione e all’ustionante calore dentro di lei, che a sua volta inarcò la schienae affondò le unghie il quel poco di carne che lui aveva, mentre lui iniziava un movimento irregolare ma deciso. Ne era sopraffatto, ogni nervo in fiamme; ma anche se l’istinto era quello di lasciarsi consumare completamente e perdersi in lei, era determinato ad avere effetto anch’egli su di lei. Fece scivolare una mano verso il basso, muovendo le dita contro di lei con pressione costante e baciandole e mordendole collo e spalle. La pressione che gli cresceva dentro aumentava a ogni movimento e a ognuno dei suoi leggeri gemiti. Lei era sempre stata più silenziosa e sotto controllo rispetto a lui. Quando alzò la testa per guardarla, i suoi occhi erano luminosi, la testa reclinata all’indietro e le labbra socchiuse, con un leggero velo di sudore sulla pelle.

Se quello che aveva detto era vero, lei avrebbe potuto ucciderlo in quella maniera se avesse voluto, succhiandogli via la vita come quelle sanguisughe avevano succhiato sangue. In verità, a volte il suo potere lo spaventava, ma doveva fidarsi di lei ora, disperato com’era, dandole tutto quello che aveva e prendendo tutto ciò che poteva.

_Non appartieni a quel ragazzo_. Spinse più forte dentro di lei, abbassando la testa di nuovo, trascinando i denti sulla pelle. _Tu non appartieni a nessun altro. Non al tuo dio, non alla guerra. Solo a me_. Un ringhio gli morì in gola; i pensieri confusi e sconnessi. Volere che qualcosa sia vero non lo fa diventare tale, ma ciò non era abbastanza per fargli smettere di desiderarlo o di implorarla con ogni pensiero e movimento. _Solo mia._ Sentì che si serrava attorno a lui e di nuovo si mosse più forte, strofinando le dita contro di lei con un tocco finale tremante. _Solo… solo… per favore…_

Melisandre venne tremando e inarcando la schiena, tenendosi stretta a lui, affondando talmente forte le unghie da far male. Era combattuto tra la disperazione e il non voler smettere, ma non poteva più resistere. Morse la sua spalla nel momento in cui il piacere lo colse scuotendolo in ondate violente e acute che si dissolsero in pulsazioni irregolari. Ansimante ed esausto, cercò di riprendere fiato e nello stesso tempo si tenne a lei mentre entrambi andavano placandosi.   

Stannis alzò la testa, incontrando esitante i suoi occhi, ma lei gli prese il viso fra le mani, abbastanza vicini da toccarsi con la punta del naso. Le sue dita erano calde e delicate nell’accarezzagli le guance.

“Ed io desidero _te_ ,” sussurrò, finalmente dandogli una risposta.

Non sapeva cosa dire, quindi la baciò il più dolcemente possibile, la gola contratta, le dita che scorrevano nei suoi capelli. Si spostò e si sdraiò al suo fianco, fissandola in silenzio, fissando il modo in cui la luce della luna cadeva sul suo viso e stendeva su di lei un’ombra come fosse un mantello. Lei non dava segni di voler andarsene e lui non fece niente per farla andar via. Era troppo stanco e ancora troppo ferito per costringersi a comportarsi in modo decoroso, ad andare contro i suoi bisogni. Si disprezzava ancora per quello, per tutto. Ma con Melisandre raggomitolata contro di lui, con i pensieri che andavano offuscandosi mentre scivolava in un sonno irregolare, poteva quasi ammettere che desiderava non odiarsi.


End file.
